


饲【医生】

by dongjiang1234



Category: Subject - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongjiang1234/pseuds/dongjiang1234
Summary: ☆学科拟人，医学×生物☆老爷医×管家生，微量隐晦车子





	饲【医生】

**Author's Note:**

> ☆学科拟人，医学×生物
> 
> ☆老爷医×管家生，微量隐晦车子
> 
> ☆感谢梗源灵犀君
> 
>   
>    
>    
>  姓名对照：
> 
> 维尔纳·E·弗林斯 医学
> 
> 劳尔斯·R·瓦尔特 生物学

修长的手指在黑白的琴键上敲打，顺滑的咖啡流淌于唇齿与白瓷杯之间，手套塞在胸口的衣兜里，黑胶唱片旋转在留声机上，油画定格在画框里而生活上演在身边。管家并不是初到此处做工，却四处张望着眼前奢靡的一切。

还是孩童的时候，他和哥哥曾经来到这所洋馆作为一场宴会负责迎接的门童。那时他也如现在一样四处张望着这里富贵却陌生的一切，直到他对上那双如海般深蓝色的眼眸。因为家境贫寒造成的瘦弱连同一系列工作的消耗，他饿几乎到昏厥，这时候主人家的小少爷把一块曲奇递到他手上。

不过，当时他也不知道那是主人家的小少爷。他没有多想只是接过曲奇三两口就啃光了。

“好吃吗？”小少爷和他差不多年纪，或许更大一些，但是比他高出一个头。小少爷稍微蹲下来和他平视。

“好吃——”他咧着嘴笑得灿烂。

“是我自己悄悄试着做的，你喜欢的话我以后还做给你吃。”

“好——”

那块曲奇烤得过了火所以有些焦。但他依然吃到了淡淡的甜味。并不太甜，但是对于无法适应甜品的他来讲已经足够了。

那次之后，他再没来过洋馆，甚至连远远看上一眼的机会都没有。至于曲奇饼的味道他也边噎着黑面包边淡忘了。

就当是做了一场美梦吧，最后都是要醒的。

但是现在的一切并不像梦里一样美好，却在他的眼里如梦一般迷离。他离开家来到这里做管家的工作也并不是为了与洋馆里的老爷年少相识的情意，而是因为常年辛苦着工作的哥哥病倒了。他不得不将哥哥肩上的担子接过来。

起先他去过码头，但水手们叼着烟嘲笑他弱不禁风的身板。他从不相信自己不能胜任这份工作。他性格就像自己的名字，劳尔斯，代表性格永远不会轻言失败的男人。他们把他推倒在地上，紧接着哄堂大笑。他拍拍土爬起来，然后又被推倒……不知道多少次倒下和爬起之后，他们收了手。

“老爷。”他们对着身后走进来的人致敬。

他这才从地上再次起来，对上那双深邃的海蓝色双眸之后愣在了原地。

从那一瞬间，他回想起了曲奇饼的甜味儿到底是一种什么样的感官。他的味蕾上再次绽放那种清甜，他微微笑了起来。

“弗林斯老爷。”他这样叫昔日那块曲奇饼的主人，一边恭敬地鞠了躬算是礼节。

“你……是劳尔斯吗？”时隔多年，即便是老爷也想不起一个在洋馆里做过工的小门童的名字。

他点了点头，却没说话。因为不知道从何开口。

“劳尔斯，和我说说吧，你怎么会到这里来谋生路了？”老爷低着头拿着手杖敲打着海堤上的一块小石头。

“弗林斯老爷，我……”

“没有人叫我维尔纳就好了，我早就厌倦了老爷那种称谓。”

“……维尔纳”他觉得有些难以启齿，多年的底层生活没有磨灭他内心的高贵灵魂，但教会了他礼节和各式的客套话。即便如此，他仍然咬着嘴唇叫出老爷的名字，“我哥哥病了，很严重……如果我不出来找一份工的话，医院的药费很快就会透支我们家余下的全部家当，我哥哥就只能等死了。”

“你哥哥……？”老爷稍微停顿了一下，试图回想起若干年前的往事，无奈最终还是除了面前人当年那双透亮澄澈的翠绿色双眸和那块烤过了火的曲奇饼之外再也忆不起其余的东西。老爷冲着他眨眨眼睛，“唔……我名下还有一家医院，如果你放心的话……”

“不，不用了……这样也很麻烦你，你还不如为我提供一份工作。”他急促地摇头。

“那……我才继承家业没多久，我家从前的老管家被辞了出去，不如你就来我家做管家好了。”老爷微微笑了起来，“没有太大的工作量，只要管好洋馆里的各类事务就好了。”

他又点了点头，依旧没说话。

旧日光景在眼前消散，黑胶唱片的音乐声将他拉回现实。这个时间，下午三点零四分，老爷习惯喝一杯咖啡：是不加糖和奶的黑咖啡。他从前以为富人都很喜欢甜食，因为甜食能满足他们对味觉的欲望。人类是嗜甜的，他在一本并不很正规的医学科普书籍上看见这句话的时候轻蔑一笑：因为他与那位久违的朋友就不是。

他从女仆手里接过托盘，一只手拖着，另一只手敲了敲门。不对，这个时间老爷是不会锁门的，他礼貌地敲了三下之后走进去，将托盘放在低着头看书的老爷身边。

“您的咖啡，还有我该到今天下班了，我这就走。”他小声嘟囔着后半句。这里的一切他本不应该留恋，不论是烤过火的曲奇还是奶油泡芙和法式长棍面包，还是敲击着黑白琴键发出流利的乐章……

“劳尔斯，你忘记今天的服务了吗？”他正欲抽身的时候，老爷拉住他的袖子。

他坐下来，将点亮的烛台吹灭了，又不厌其烦地点亮，他将置物架上放置着那些代表着荣誉与过去的物件重新擦拭过一遍，又替老爷掸了掸衣装上的灰尘。他并不会乐器，只是把黑白交替的琴键挨个敲响，竟不觉从手指下流出激扬抒情的小调。他也跟着琴音哼唱着，不过这是他即兴写作的歌词。老爷同样站起身来到他身边和他一起敲击着琴键，应和着他唱出即兴的词。他看着老爷那海蓝色的眼眸，不自觉地想要跳进海里游泳。

“在我身边服务，觉得很累吗？”

等到老爷揉了揉他亚麻色的头发，他才发现自己竟累的发晕。他仰着头看向天花板上精致的吊灯，又回想起烤得过了火的曲奇饼的味道。

他摇了摇头，整理好劳作时解开的领口和有些乱的衣服。

“今天的服务，我很满意。”老爷温温地笑起来。“那么，明天见。”

他走出洋馆的时候，嘴角仍然挂着一点曲奇饼的渣滓。但是现在，老爷不会烤曲奇饼给他吃了。不过，有法式长棍面包和奶油泡芙也不错，还有解腻的红茶。

还有洋馆里一整个图书室的藏书。

他喜欢看书。

  
  
  
FIN


End file.
